


Commitment

by Wingstar102



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alcohol, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Marriage Proposal, My Muse is Not At Fault, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, Warning: Tooth-Rotting Fluff Ahead!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House shoes are the least of her problems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commitment

~~~

Penelope couldn't believe this conversation was happening. Couldn't believe Hotch had started it. Than again, it was drinks at Hotch's apartment and he was on his third scotch, but everyone was one drink past buzzed anyway, so she really shouldn't have been surprised.

Of course, Hotch was absolutely oblivious as to how he sounded. "I'm serious! I think Jack has a really good idea and we _don't_ have enough pictures of us as a team, so maybe we could do this for him."

"But slippers?" Dave snorted into his glass at Emily's tone. "I don't think I own slippers and I know JJ doesn't."

"I don't either." Derek laughed as Spencer added his two cents worth.

"Come on, everyone has house shoes of some sort. Penelope has them, even."

"Oh, no, Aaron. You leave me out of this." She finished her margarita and stood. "Em, Spencer, you guys want more?" Both shook their heads.

JJ popped up with, "I could use another beer!"

Hotch, though, just wouldn't give his group photo idea a rest. "It would be great Penelope. All of us sitting on the couch and the floor, making sure our feet are easily seen. It could be fun!"

The rest of the team was trying not a laugh too loudly as she told him, "If that's your idea of fun, maybe I should have you committed." Penelope turned up her nose, fully intending to turn heel and sashay into the kitchen to get another drink.

"Is that so?" She waited for him to finish what he wanted to say, raising an eyebrow while he took a sip of his drink. "Well, it would be easier to lock me in a psych ward if you married me." Aaron smiled and took another sip, watching Penelope.

The glass slipped from her suddenly numb fingers and shattered on the floor. No one breathed. His smile widened when Penelope whispered, "Beg pardon?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" Dave started to snicker.

She was torn between laughing and flinging herself at him in tears. "No, but, really?" Derek snorted somewhere to her left.

Aaron set his glass down. "Would I have mentioned it otherwise?"

"Fine, I will, but you owe me the whole down-on-one-knee and romantic-dinner in the _very_ near future."

Everyone cheered.

Aaron threw back his head and _laughed._

~~~ _  
_

End.


End file.
